Wine Varietals
Winemaking (Vinting) has been a time-honored profession for thousands of years, since back in the early days after the cataclysm when fresh water was difficult to find. Over that time, dozens of varieties of grapes have been bred. This breeding stopped upon the rise of the Church of True Light, and now, almost all grapes fit into one of six types: blue, white, green, sundrop, red or glossy star. As the Church frowned upon further radical grape breeding, winemaking in the last 2000 years has taken an interesting turn. Rather than focus on grape hybridization, selective breeding, and grafting, as Earth history has, vinters have focused on post-picking technique. The use of peeling, crushing, tannins, yeasts, flavor enhancers, and the blendings of various grapes has become extremely refined. Aerie: A dry white wine made from Aerie white grapes, it tends to be bold and spicy. 173 ATA-present. Breathless: Made of swampland glossy star grapes, this rich, sweet, full-bodied deep purple wine is aged for at least five years in airtight barrels fully submerged in Wildling Marsh. 302 ATA-present. Darkwater: Made from white and green grapes grown near Darkwater Junction, this finicky varietal is extremely difficult to make, but is savored by oenophiles everywhere as a remarkable addition to seafood. 542 ATA-present. Dusk: A blend of glossy star grapes, currants, cinnamon, and gooseweed, this heavy, sweet black wine was used as ceremonial wine for Church of True Light evening services. ~1000 BTA-present. Gray Forest: Originally made only from sundrop grapes grown near the Gray Forest, its popularity has expanded its reach, now taking sundrop grapes from all over Fastheld. It is a smoky, complex wine, excellent with Zahir red cheese. 7 ATA-present. Hedgehem: Originating in the misty moors of Hedgehem, this dark and subtle dry wine is made from Hedgehem red grapes and a splash of sundrop. 481 ATA-present. Light: A blend of green and sundrop grapes, this sparkling, dry wine is often flavored with cinnamon. It was once used as ceremonial wine for Church of True Light morning services. ~1000 BTA-present. Lightholder (also River): An ancient, dry blend of blue and red grapes, this sturdy workhorse wine was designed with just enough alcohol to keep away water illness, and could turn virtually any potable water into something palatable. ~2000 BTA-present. Nightsky: A sweet white wine with a splash of blue and glossy star added, it is served very cold, and is an excellent dessert wine. 113 BTA-present. Old City: A blindingly alcoholic red wine, it is said by many to contain a liberal dose of the contraband red rotgut. It is made solely in the Shadow District. ~300 ATA-present. Panil: A dry blend of Elkmont green and sundrop grapes, this musky varietal is touted as having an enormous shelf life, rumored to be hundreds of years long. However, in 552 ATA, Church officials shut down the operation, due to the heretical practices used to create the wine, and its similarity to Light wine. Extremely rare. 538 ATA-552 ATA. Polton (also Grapeskin): An extremely dry white wine, originating with the Poltons, a noble family noted for their winemakers. They were eventually snubbed upon Talus Kahar I's elevation of the six major houses, and changed their name to Grapeskin. 398 BTA-present. Providence: A relatively new blend of red and sundrop grapes, crisp and very slightly dry. 538 ATA-present. Silver Valley: A sweet white wine, it is light and fruity. It was only a stroke of luck that allowed its formula to survive after its vinters were slaughtered in the Quarantine of 183 ATA. 210 BTA-present. Vigilant: A dry red wine made from Southwatch red grapes and a touch of Light's Reach white, it is aged in oaken barrels for over ten years before sale. Named after the tavern in Southwatch that first began to make the varietal. 271 ATA-present. Vozhd: A highly-seasoned blue wine made from Aegisview (formerly Vozhdya) blue grapes. Peppery and sweet. 282 ATA-present. Wedgecrest: A fruity, sweet red wine made from Wedgecrest red grapes, and a hint of Wedgecrest sundrop grapes, it is most often flavored with strawberry or raspberry. 427 ATA-present. Wheathill: An earthy glossy star wine made from Silkfield glossy star grapes, it goes well with wild game. 241 ATA-present. Legend for Grapes: Blue: A very subtle, light blue grape that tends to make an almost completely clear wine without the skins, and a bright blue one with them. Used quite a bit with (and in) seafood dishes, especially chowders. White: A very light green grape that makes a clear wine with or without the skins. It is used primarily with lighter fare, and is unobtrusive enough that other flavors are often added to it. Green: An airy, grass green grape that makes a light green wine without the skin, and a rich forest green one with it. It is fairly sweet, and is only rarely used alone, usually paired with white or blue grapes. Sundrop: A rich yellow grape that makes a light yellow wine with or without the skin. Subtle and mystifying, its interactions with other grapes are extremely unpredictable. Red: A reddish-purple grape that makes an almost clear wine without the skins, and a deep red wine with them. Used primarily with heavier foods. Glossy Star: A blackish-purple, full-bodied grape, it makes deep purple wines without the skins, and thick, almost black wines with them. Used with very heavy game meats, or as a dessert wine. Category:Chiaroscuro Lore category:Book of the White Tree